


let's hurt tonight

by iwritesinsandtragedies (kyhssmepsj69)



Series: Mind Over Matter [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clairvoyant Wonpil, Day6 AU, Future seer!Dowoon, Hypnotist Park Sungjin, Hypnotist!Sungjin, Mind Reader!Young K, Multi, Precognitive Yoon Dowoon, Psychic!Wonpil, Telekinetic Park Jaehyung | Jae, Telekinetic!Jae, Telepathic Kang Younghyun | Young K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyhssmepsj69/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: There are three things that I'm pretty sure about.First, superpowersdoexist.Second, having powers are pretty cool. It would take you to places you've never been, do things you've always aspired to, and make you the more than the person you've always wanted.And third, above everything, the greatest superpower would be falling in love.--Jae is a simple guy. He likes eating, sleeping, and annoying his friends by complaining about college. He has telekinesis, you know, normal thing. He thinks he's pretty chill until he meets the girl who turns his world upside down. But even then, he thinks he's managed to maintain that semblance of 'chill' he always has. Never would he have thought that he'd go way beyond the limit he thinks he has, all for the girl in Slytherin shirt.





	let's hurt tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tagalog SocMed AU on twitter titled 'two worlds', but I'm having no luck there. Posted it here just in case.
> 
> Might contain some Tagalog words; will come with translations.
> 
> College works differently in our country. Before the K-12 curriculum was implemented, you can be as young as 17 to be in college, depending on how early you started schooling. And classes start around June-August. I'm gonna go with that.
> 
> I've also changed Wonpil's abilities from being able to influence emotions of people to clairvoyance, or being able to see the history or past of a specific person or object by touching them.
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you. Kudos, comments, and feedback are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness,_   
_'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence."_
> 
> \- Fall Out Boy, "Of All The Gin Joints In The World"
> 
> Who can see through the mask you try so hard to keep in place?

[**Jae POV - 1st person**]

It's hard to see that one person slowly fall apart. That one person who you've always admired from afar, protect even. You've done your best from shielding her from the cruelty of the people around her, but that just wasn't enough.

I always ask myself if what I'm doing for her is enough. You see, she is a magnet for bullies—in two thousand fucking nineteen! Do people still really do that shit? And in college, might I add. For fuck's sake. I want to throw things at someone.

Okay, sorry. I know that sounds confusing. I'll try to explain that without seeming so discordant and creepy.

You see, I have this massive crush on this girl for two years now. I first saw her during the freshman orientation. She was wearing a Slytherin shirt and grey sweatpants that fits her nicely. Actually, now that I've come to think of it, I almost always see her in something that is pop culture or band related. But it's cool, if you will ask me. It suits her. It makes her, _her_.

Anyway, as I was saying, she caught my eye right from the start. You might think that's too cliche, but hey, I never saw anyone as beautiful as her. We all have our tastes and preferences; she is mine.

And by dear god is she brainy! I like someone that can engage and interest me, someone to educate me about things I know nothing about.

With that being said, I can say she attracts stupid assholes because of her nature. This is what infuriates me most. It's 2019, and we are in college. I can't believe for a fucking second that people still bully someone who they see different. What's wrong with being different? Don't we all strive to be 'different'? People in this institution should all be fucking grownups. Bullying is so elementary.

Despite all of these, I had only seen her fight back a few times. She's not pop culture's image of a bullied kid—that loner kid who's always hunched over the books they carry, their bangs covering almost all of their face. She's actually physically strong enough on her own; I've seen her send that asshole sports major to the clinic with a sprained wrist and arm. I guess she just chooses to not deal with them. It hurts me sometimes that she's just taking most of what their doing with that resigned sigh of hers. I've seen her cry over it once, and that's where I decided to come in.

You see, for some unfathomable reason, I have this thing where I can manipulate things to move on their own will.

I also have a little problem when it comes to controlling myself—powers and temper and all that. I don't really use it that much, so why not use it for the greater good? A little locker swinging too hard on someone's face here, a little prank backfiring on someone there. Just when they forget to leave people alone, or when people think it's okay to make fun of someone, nothing too major.

Nothing _yet_.

\---

"Summer's over, mah dudes!"

Sungjin and Dowoon groan in unison. The five of us are hanging out at Brian's pad, trying to enjoy the last remaining day of summer vacation. It's not even summer anymore; it's been raining for the past week.

"Thanks for that reminder," Sungjin says tiredly, cue stick in hand. "I fucking hate college."

"_Everybody_ hates college," Dowoon says. "I mean, what's the point of college when we have these powers? Or having these powers when I still have to go to college? I already predicted that I will be graduating with Latin honors."

"No, you didn't."

"Whatever." Dowoon shrugs it off and goes back to playing on his phone.

"Don't be like that, you two," Wonpil says from behind his laptop. "You know, college isfun."

"Your mom is fun," Sungjin pipes as he lines his shot.

"Okay, I'll tell her that."

Dowoon shoots a look at Brian with a dog-like grin. Brian doesn't see, not even looking up from his book, but he hears Dowoon's thoughts. "But I'm sure Brian is ready. He loves college, after all."

"Of course, I do," Brian says flatly, not taking the bait. "Also, it would be _irresponsible_ to not prepare."

I snickered at that. "I feel like there is an implication there."

"That would only be implying that Dowoon and Sungjin are lazy pieces of sticks," Wonpil says.

Sungjin misses his shot and Dowoon's phone clatter to the floor, to which Dowoon says to Wonpil, "you Oedipus."

Wonpil punches himself and yelps.

"Stop that!" He rubs at the sore spot on his nose, glaring at Sungjin. Sungjin just laughs, chalking his cue. He makes Wonpil slap himself for a good measure to which Wonpil retaliates by saying, "I'm gonna tell your mom about the peanut butter jar!" Sungjin misses another shot, and we all make a face at that. Gross.

"I think the question should be is if anyone's ready?" I ask, trying to get the mental image of Sungjin doing questionable things with the peanut butter jar. I fucking loved that brand of peanut butter.

"As if you aren't," Sungjin counters as he surveys the table. "When were you ever not ready to see your _not-girlfriend_? Never."

They all laugh at that and I can't really argue with that, can I?

"The _best_ question is, are the feelings mutual?" Dowoon grins at me.

"You can fuck off, that's the answer." They just laugh at me, then we all fall silent. The sounds of cue balls hitting each other are the only thing you can hear, until Dowoon speaks again.

"In all seriousness," He puts his phone down and stretches his arms upward. "Just go ahead and introduce yourself."

"And make a big tit out of myself?" I laugh ruefully. He looks at me as if I'd grown two pairs of heads, and I continue.

"We've all talked about this. Just imagine me going 'hey, I'm Jae. I kinda have been stalking you since freshman year, and I'm using some kind of magic powers to help you fend some assholes off because the people around us are clearly still in primary school. Nice to meet you!'." I pause. "How can I explain that without seeming like some meth head?"

"Who says it's supposed to be that way?" Sungjin says as he puts the cue stick back to its rack. "You don't need to tell her. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't even need to talk about that."

Wonpil closes his laptop and works the kinks on his neck. "Unless you tell her about it, which is okay, but not right away. Some introduction is fine. But, it's not like you'll get married right away."

"But wouldn't that be lying?" I counter lamely, knowing they have a point. "Omission of the truth is still lying. If I don't tell her and she knows, what would happen? I don't think I can bear that."

"Look," Brian declares, snapping his book shut, "you can try to weasel your way out of this, and it's none of our business. But they all have a point. It's been what, two years now? If you don't make a move, someone else will be there for her sooner or later." He stands up and walks to the fridge, taking a carton of orange juice. "And don't say we didn't warn you. All of us knows that the only thing stopping you from getting what you want is your fear."

We were all silent after that. Brian's right—if I don't get to her, I can lose her anytime. I shouldn't even have to be afraid.

After a few minutes of silence, Wonpil spoke.

"And you being an awkward chicken."

We all look at him. "What?"

"The only thing stopping you from getting what you want is your fear... and you being an awkward chicken."

Wonpil's grin was wiped off when the book flies out of Brian's hands and hits him.

Who's the chicken now?

\---


End file.
